


C-can we watch a movie?

by Spencersomega



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Daddy!Aaron, Little Headspace, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifier - Freeform, Peter Pan - Freeform, Stuffie, daddy!hotch, ddlb, little!reid, little!spencer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencersomega/pseuds/Spencersomega
Summary: Spencer asks his daddy to watch a movie.





	C-can we watch a movie?

“Daddy?” Spencer shyly asked, his blanket wrapped around his shoulders, his blue sippy cup with apple juice in one hand, his stuffie in the other hand and his pacifier in his mouth.

 

“Yes, babyboy?” Hotch asked, smiling down at his little.

 

“C-can we watch a movie?” The little quietly asked, eyes full with hope, love and adoration looking up at his daddy.

 

“Of course we can, baby. What movie do you want to watch?” Aaron asked, picking his boyfriend up and carrying him over to the living room, setting him down on the couch and taking the blankets out of the cabinet over the couch, laying them down next to his boyfriend.

 

“Peter pan?” Reid shyly suggested, sucking at his paci.

 

“Of course, babyboy.” Hotch answered, putting the DVD into the DVD player, getting snacks from the kitchen and starting the movie after sitting comfortably down on the couch.

 

Spencer immediately cuddled into his daddy’s side, pulling his stuffie close to his chest, clinging to it and pulling the blankets around his daddy and himself.

 

He contentedly sighed, sucking at his paci with his eyes on the TV, watching the movie while his daddy smiled down at him.

 

Even after the movie finished, both stayed on the couch, cuddling with each other and savoring one of the rare moments they were able to do it.


End file.
